Hopes of Unova
by Flowerlet
Summary: Nate is a boy who doesn't want to be a trainer, but what happens when he has to face his destiny and an adventure that will test all his judgement and his pokemons' powers? Upload every week - I hope you like it *a fave will be nice*. Edit: Re-writing chapters in progress (I am trying to make the chapters as best as I can, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about my English! Please forgive me and please don't be too harsh on the comments, it's my first story. Enjoin! **

Where everything starts (1) -Black and White 2

Flashback:

A boy and a girl were standing on the Aspertia Town outlook. The two were known as the heroes of Unova. In the distance the mist is covering the mountain tops as the stars are shines in the darkened sky. The world is so peaceful, while pedoves flew across the rooftops.

A younger girl with long 'bun' hair joined them.

"Seniors… do you really need to go?" she asked slowly.

This girl looks about 10 years old, the boy wandered if she ever cut her hair.

"I am sorry, we have to. It's time to found where we belong." The boy muttered.

"Here," The older girl opened up here blue bag and took out a round white stone and hand it to the younger girl, "please take care of it."

Light stone is its name, a powerful stone that have the power to control the world.

The younger girl looked at the stone, "I will, trust me."

The night was longer that night, as friends said their goodbyes.

End of flashback.

One year later…

In Aspertia Town, winter is slowly moving in from the Twist Mountain. Pure white snowflakes float down from the sky as the sun makes it shimmer like thousands of golden stars. A boy wearing a red visor cap is staring into the sunlight.

"Nate!" As a familiar voice call him.

The boy turned around to look at his friend, "Oh Hugh, what's up?"

"Look! It finally hatched!" Hugh, who has a funny qwilfish hair, holds up an oshawott in Nate's face.

Huge had the oshawott egg since Team Plasma took his sister's purrloin. Nate is glad that It's hatched, because his friend has cared for it and always talked about it.

"Wow! But does that mean you will leave on you journey soon?"

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"You see Nate, I have something important to do and I need your help. So when you get a pokemon we'll go together!"

"Sorry to disappoint to you, Hugh," The red-visor-boy sigh, "I don't want to go on a journey."

Nate never wanted to be a pokemon trainer, he loves pokemon, yes. But a journey is just to much to take.

The qwilfish hair boy looks at Nate, shocked. It's being year since Nate has seen his friend looks shocked. Slowly, Hugh turns and walks away… Nate opens his mouths, but nothing comes out.

FLASH, FLASH

Something flashes in the corner of his eyes. The snow has stopped now so it can't be snowflake. Curiously, Nate runs towards it.

FLASH FLASH

It's flashing much brighter now. Nate is getting more and more curious.

Through a patch of tall grass, he sees a girl, a girl with brown doughnut hair.

"Nate is your name right?"she asks, with out waiting for a reply, the girl grab the red-visor-cap boy,"Come with me!"

To be continued…

**What will happen next? Who is the girl? Next chapter is coming soon.**

**So, what do you think? I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible, works are keeping me busy.**

**New chapter! Again, please forgive my English. **


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Again, please forgive my English. **

_Through a patch of tall grass Nate sees a girl, a girl with brown doughnut hair. _

"_Nate is your name right?__"__she asks, with out waiting for a reply, the girl grab the red-visor-cap boy,__"__Come with me!__"_

Where everything starts (2)

Following her, Nate set his foot on Route 19.

The grass waves in the wind as the sun shines in the sky above.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"You'll see." She replies

Nate doesn't know what to do, so he followed her mostly to his curiosity.

A few minutes later…

Nate sees a gigantic cave with a stone door.

The door is full of carvings of pokemon and ancient languages.

"The Cave of Being." The girl explains, as she put her right hand on the structure.

Suddenly, one of the carving lit up. It's a pokemon Nate knows well, he learnt it when he was in trainer school,

"Reshiram!"

The stone door cracks open; it a cave full of carvings of legendary pokemon.

It's almost like the whole cave is lit up, you can see everything clearly. Nate has never learned ther is such a place in Unova.

Whoosh, as three yellow, blue and pink creatures, fly out of the cave.

"The lake guardians of Sinnoh?!" Nate gasps, "What are they doing here?"

"So you do know your geography." The girl says enthusiastically.

"I learnt it all from Mr. Cheren." The boy says.

_How can you not know it_, he wanted to say.

"The three pokemon are your guide. If you see them on your adventure that means you are on the right path. So please travel across Unova to find them." She continues.

_This girl is out of her mind_, Nate thought, _she is so weird_.

"There are two problems with that: first, I don't know you at all, second, I don't want to go on a journey!" The red-visor-cap boy argues, "So why can't you found someone other than me?"

"That, I can't tell you, but destinies have already chosen the future. You'll found the answers to your questions along the way." With that, the brown doughnut hair girl walks away.

"What?" The boy is pretty much confused.

To be continued…

**Thank you for reading! Second chapter yeah! Review please ^-^.**

**Sorry for such a short chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a short chapter.**

**I upload this chapter early. Sorry, my English is not very good. **

**Chapter 3, enjoy!**

Starters (1)

3 days after chapter 2…

"Nate!" A woman calls.

The boy opens his eyes and looks at the time.

"It's only 6 o'clock mother," Nate replies.

"I know, but there is something that I need to tell you."

"Wait until the morning please."

"It's morning already."

"Two more hour!"

"You lazy boy! Get up!"

"Alright." Nate yawns.

5 minutes later…

"Okay mom, what is it?" The red-visor-boy says.

"Well, Nate, I know you don't want to go on a journey. But Professor Juniper chose you to help her with her research." Nate's mom sighs.

With a long silence, "fine, I'll do it." But now he said it, Nate start to think why he said that.

"I thought that you don't want to." His mom stated, surprised with her son's decision.

"Mom," Says Nate staring at her ignoring the question, he doesn't think that telling his mom about the mystery girl is a good idea, "so you call me up just to tell me this?"

"Professor's assistant is already here, she has a big green hat." Mom holding up her hands in defense.

Nate grabs his bag and put things like potions and antidotes in just in case. This was his worst nightmare.

"I hopes that girl was right…" He mutters

Pushing every thing in and close the zip, he hugs his mom and said their good byes as Nate set his foot outside.

_This is the start of his journey and already I don't want to do it anymore._ He sighs.

To be continued…

**Short chapter again… **

**Review please ^-^ Thank you for reading the 3rd chapter!**

**I hope you like it! I'll upload next week, see ya.**


End file.
